


TtH • Story • Recompense

by Angelfirenze



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Gen, alternative universe, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfirenze/pseuds/Angelfirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated being stuck like this, trapped. He couldn't imagine what the doc's moon-brained little psycho of a sister had felt, going through this every day for three years or whatever long. He'd've gone off his axle, too...</p><table class="verticaltable"></table>
            </blockquote>





	TtH • Story • Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the Crisis series isn't over yet because I started thinking about Jayne's time in the hangar after 'Ariel' and then 'Trash', after that and this sort of took shape, so it's a part three of sorts...

  


[Large Print](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=big) • [Handheld](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=pda) • [Audio](http://www.tthfanfic.org/style.php?css=audio) • [Rating](http://www.tthfanfic.org/maxrating.php)  


FR7  
FR13  
FR15  
FR18  
FR21   
  


using  


[View Donors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/donors.php)

|  | [](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)  
---|---|---  
  
[Dealing with Bad Reviews and Reviewers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/news.php?nid=537)

  


  * [ Home ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/)
    * [Home Page](http://www.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Latest News](http://www.tthfanfic.org/news.php)
    * [Categories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topcats.php)
    * [Fandoms List](http://www.tthfanfic.org/fandoms.php)
  * •
  * [ Register ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/register.php)
  * •
  * [ Login ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/myprofile.php)
  * •
  * [ Latest ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)
    * [Latest Completed Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php?view=1)
  * •
  * [ Search ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/search.php)
    * [Search Multiple Sites](http://www.tthfanfic.org/googlesearch.php)
    * [Advanced TtH Search](http://www.tthfanfic.org/browse.php)
  * •
  * [ Authors ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php)
  * •
  * [ Top Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php)
    * [Most Recommendations](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=recommendations)
    * [Hits Per Chapter](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=hitsperchapter)
    * [Total Hits](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=totalhits)
    * [Most Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviews)
    * [Most Reviewers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=reviewers)
    * [Overall Length](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=length)
    * [Under-reviewed](http://www.tthfanfic.org/topfanfic.php?view=underreviewed)
  * •
  * [ Random Fic ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Any Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php)
    * [Unreviewed Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?unreviewed=1)
    * [Short Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/randomfic.php?short=1)
  * •
  * [Challenges ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [All Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php)
    * [Donors' Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=4)
    * [Unanswered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=1)
    * [Answered Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=2)
    * [Official Challenges](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php?responses=3)
  * •
  * [ Fic-For-All ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)
    * [Open Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=open)
    * [Completed Pairings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php?list=completed)
  * •
  * [ Information ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/information.php)
    * [Site Rules](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rules.php)
    * [Frequently Asked Questions](http://www.tthfanfic.org/faq.php)
    * [Beta Readers Wanted](http://www.tthfanfic.org/betawanted.php)
    * [Resources for Authors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/resources.php)
    * [Site Statistics](http://www.tthfanfic.org/statistics.php)
    * [RSS Feeds & Syndication](http://www.tthfanfic.org/rssinfo.php)
    * [Customising the Site](http://www.tthfanfic.org/customise.php)
    * [Privacy Policy](http://www.tthfanfic.org/privacy.php)
    * [List of donors](http://www.tthfanfic.org/donors.php)
  * •
  * [ Community ](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Forums](http://forum.tthfanfic.org)
    * [Member Blogs](http://www.tthfanfic.org/blog.php)
    * [Crossing Over Awards](http://coa.tthfanfic.org)
    * [TtH Community Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/twsthellmouth/)
    * [TtH Drabbles Live Journal](http://www.livejournal.com/community/tthdrabbles)
    * [Twisted Shorts Live Journal](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/)
  * •
  * [ Contact Us ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/contact.php)



  
function formHandler(nav) {  
var URL = nav.options[nav.selectedIndex].value;  
window.location.href = URL;  
}

## Recompense

  
Story [ Reviews ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-21438-1/) [ Statistics ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryInfo-21438-1/) [ Related Stories ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-21438-1/) [ Tracking ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryTracking-21438-1/)

  * [Whole Story](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438&format=choose)
    * [Standard View](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438#chapter1)
    * [Printable HTML](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-21438/Angelfirenze+Recompense.htm#)
    * [Offline HTML (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438&format=offlinehtml)
    * [Plain Text (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438&format=text)
    * [EPUB Ebook (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438&format=epub)
    * [Mobipocket/Kindle (no images)](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=21438&format=mobi)
  * •
  * [Report to moderator](http://www.tthfanfic.org/report.php?sid=21438)



  


This story is No. 3 in the series "Crisis". You may wish to [read the series introduction](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-1484) and the preceeding stories first.

Summary: He hated being stuck like this, trapped. He couldn't imagine what the doc's moon-brained little psycho of a sister had felt, going through this every day for three years or whatever long. He'd've gone off his axle, too...

Categories | Author | Rating | Chapters | Words | Recs | Reviews | Hits | Published | Updated | Complete  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Firefly](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Category-1-29/Firefly.htm) > [Non-BtVS/AtS Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Category-2-1491/Non-BtVS+AtS+Stories.htm) | [Angelfirenze](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-11978/Angelfirenze.htm) | FR13 | [1](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-21438/Angelfirenze+Recompense.htm) | 868 | 0 | [3](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-21438/) | 962 | 1 Feb 10 | 1 Feb 10 | Yes   
  
  


  
**Recompense**   
_By Angelfirenze_

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, a certain part of the Big Damned Movie would have ended with a spectacularly showy landing on Mr. Universe's hangar. Alas...

**Summary:** He hated being stuck like this, trapped. He couldn't imagine what the doc's moon-brained little psycho of a sister had felt, going through this every day for three years or whatever long. He'd've gone off his axle, too, he...

**Notes:** Apparently, the Crisis series isn't over yet because I started thinking about Jayne's time in the hangar after 'Ariel' and then 'Trash', after that and this sort of took shape, so it's a part three of sorts...

I can't tell you what a struggle it has been not to let the prose, itself, slip into Janye's way of speaking. *sighs very heavily*

**Pairings:** pre-Simon/Kaylee, pre-River/Jayne, pre-Mal/Inara, Zoe/Wash;

Jayne sat back and stared at the bay door that had just been closed, exhaling abruptly against his own will. Scowling, he gingerly put a hand to the knot on his forehead, now joined by a second where Mal had clocked him with whatever that had been.

He stared at the webbing against the other wall, wondering if he'd have to make himself a bed out of it or if Mal was going to let him out anytime soon. He kicked at a box with his toe, clasping his hands and trying to forget the doctor's gratitude toward him for what he thought was bravery and such. No damned thing, Jayne knew, running a hand over his head now.

He couldn't stop fidgeting. He hated being stuck like this, trapped. He couldn't imagine what the doc's moon-brained little psycho of a sister had felt, going through this every day for three years or whatever long. He'd've gone off his axle, too, he...

Jayne froze, blinking. Why did he care what that little brat had gone through, she'd stabbed him in the chest, after all. Even said he looked better that way. Then again, hadn't he told that Alliance jackass that not all of her had to be anywhere for him to...

Jayne sighed and gave his head a good shake. Now who was the one talkin' all crazy? It was bad enough everybody acted like it was perfectly fine for -- her to go wandering all over the ship, picking up knives and cutting all over people. It was bad enough the captain had taken his own shine to both these crazy 'fugees and said they were just as part of the crew as him or Kaylee or 'Nara.

Jayne frowned further, staring down at the ground. He remembered the slight touch of her tiny body alongside his as they were all lined up, that Alliance brass bastard who'd double-crossed _him_ getting all in the doctor's face, the doctor showing more manhood in thirty seconds than he'd done practically all year -- _after_ running over and keeping that other idiot from killing some poor fool.

He wondered what she'd been like when she'd been okay. The doc said she'd been a gift -- still was, least to him. Jayne couldn't imagine being so crazy about his own sister -- hell, he'd named his gun after her, hadn't he? That alone said she was a pain in the ass. The doc was the big brother, it was his job to scare her, tease her, ignore her.

Doc did not one.

The only one on the ship 'showed more care for her, in a family kind of way, might be the captain and that he couldn't understand at all. He knew the captain didn't care about money, only just to keep the ship flying and not all falling apart. Even with 'Nara, whom he fought with on a damned near daily basis, he was willing to get all stabbed up and cut on just because some rich asswipe the doctor could have been if he cared less had called her what Mal called her practically once a week.

But he'd meant it, that bastard, and Mal'd known it. Jayne didn't know what he meant by all the things he said 'bout River, but he couldn't help but remember the sound of her voice as she'd talked about...about greed.

Something in him had known she was talking about him and it scared him. It scared him now. Not that she'd known who he was and what he was about, he'd never hidden that and didn't care to.

It was that she was disappointed in him because she'd always known he'd be the one who'd do the damned thing he did. Hell, he would bet money that was why she'd cut him in the first place.

Did that mean she could see all in the future, or just tell things about people? Did it matter when she'd been damned right?

He almost hated her now, Jayne did, as he got to his feet and started untying the mesh when it became clear the captain wasn't going to let him out to go back to his bunk anytime soon. When he was done making his hammock, he climbed into it, forcing himself to lie with his head facing the bay door, figuring he deserved the fear it gave him.

He turned back over and started violently, swearing he saw her wide dark eyes, with their haunt and their pain staring through the porthole, but it was just the com-link Mal had left there hours ago.

Jayne gritted his teeth and settled into the hammock, not even bothering to find something for a blanket. He knew there wasn't one and if there had been, Mal had taken it before he'd come to. So, really, who wasn't a man now? He was on a punishment, like the selfish little boy he'd acted and he knew he deserved it.

After all, how could he do such a thing?

...TBC...

## The End

You have reached the end of "Recompense". This story is complete.

  * [Please add a review](http://www.tthfanfic.org/addreview.php?no=21438&chapter=1&cid=92710) or [Read Reviews](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-21438/)
  * If this is one of your favorite stories, [make a recommendation](http://www.tthfanfic.org/recommend.php?no=21438&chapter=1)
  * Tell your friends about this story - short address http://tthf.me/olXb
  * "[Radical](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-22889/Angelfirenze+Radical.htm)" is the next story in the ["Crisis"](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Series-1484) series.
  * [View Related Stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-21438/Angelfirenze+Recompense.htm)
  * [Latest stories](http://www.tthfanfic.org/latest.php)



  
Story [ Reviews ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Reviews-21438-1/) [ Statistics ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryInfo-21438-1/) [ Related Stories ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/RelatedStories-21438-1/) [ Tracking ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/StoryTracking-21438-1/)

  
[Published Authors [3229/21538]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/authors.php) • [Crossover Stories [19652/24106]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) • [Answered Challenges [948/5734]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/challenges.php) • [Complete FFAs [2821/4364]](http://www.tthfanfic.org/ficforall.php)  


  
Site code originally based on Storyline ©IO Designs 2002. All stories posted remain the property of their respective authors;  
permission from the author is required to publish them elsewhere. Any trade marks that appear on the site are used without permission and  
remain the property of their respective owners. All donations are used to provide the service; no profits are made by the site owners,  
developers, or authors from publishing works on this site.


End file.
